Harry Potter: The Next Generation
by justagirlxx
Summary: What happened to Rose and Albus after the train left King's Cross? Will Albus be in Slytherin? Will Rose live up to people's expectations? What about the other kids? Find out in my fan fic! Yeah, that sounded corny, but whatever. Please Read & Review!
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter: The Next Generation

Albus waved to his family until the train rounded the corner and he could no longer see them. He turned around, ready to look for a compartment, when he saw the many pairs of eyes staring at him. One girl ran up to him and yelled "OH MY GOSH ARE YOU HARRY POTTER'S SON?"

"Um, y-y-yes?" he was starting to feel a little uncomfortable. He began making his way down the long hallway, people staring at yelling at him the whole way down. He soon became extremely confused. Why did everyone care about his dad so much?

Soon he found the compartment that Rose was sitting in and he slid into, slamming the door behind him.

"Hey!" she said, looking up from her book.

"Hi."

"What took you so long?"

"Well, there were a lot of people blocking my path…"

"What? Why?!"

"I wish I knew…so, what house do you think you'll be in?"

"Well…" she began, more into the conversation than she had been before, "my mum lent me a copy of this book called Hogwarts, A History and in it, it describes each house in detail. We know about all the houses of course, from out parents, but I like learning the background, ya know? Apparently, Slytherin house doesn't take ANY muggle borns whatsoever, can you imagine? I really hope I don't end up in there. And, of course we know Gryffindor is where all the brave ones come from, like our parents, and that Ravenclaw is where you go if you're wise, and Huffepuff if you're hard-working." Albus's head was spinning. He couldn't come up with an intelligent enough answer, and was glad when he was saved by his cousin, Fred.

"Hey scrawny, hey brainy."

"Hey, Fred." We were used to his smart-butt remarks. He was a jokester type.

"Listen, my dad told me to look out for you guys, but as I AM a prefect," he made a gagging signal, he clearly disliked the title, "it is only fair for me to show that little Malfoy git what happens when you break the rules. Tootles!"

"He can be SO obnoxious, can't he?" wondered Rose aloud.

"Well, yeah, I guess, but my dad told me something about the Sorting Hat!" he explained what Harry had said about the hat taking your choice into account.

"Are you SURE? You mean, you can just ask not to be in Slytherin and it won't put you in it?" she asked, clearly disbelieving.

"Well, yeah, he said it worked for him."

Suddenly, someone barged into their compartment. Albus looked up and saw a tall blond girl with gray eyes and a haughty look on her face looking down at him. She was very pretty, and it seemed she knew that. However, there was something about her that he didn't quite trust.

"So, the first Potter kid to come to Hogwarts," she said. Her voice was very soft, but it was the kind that could silence a pack of fighting tigers with just one word.

"Actually, he has a broth--" began Rose, but was cut off.

"Shut up, Ginger!" making Rose fall off her seat, and causing the girl and her posse to laugh maniacally, "Anyway, Potter, I would watch out for me." And with one last threatening look, she swept out of the compartment.

Sorry it's so short! I tried to leave you with a cliffhanger to make things more interesting! Review?


	2. Chapter 2: The sorting

Chapter 2

"_Oh my lord! We're finally here! At Hogwarts!"_ thought Albus, excitedly. He was still worried about getting into Slytherin, but for the moment he was too in awe of the fact that they traveled on boats to get to the castle (with his dad's friend, Hagrid), the castle itself, and the Entrance Hall they were standing in. Rose, however, seemed to have put those things aside and was still stuck on what house she would be put in.

"My dad said he'll disown me if I'm not in Gryffindor, remember? I know he was probably kidding, but what if he was really serious? My mum said she'll love me no matter what, but what if I'm in SLYTHERIN? I honestly kind of want to be in Ravenclaw, but what if I'm in SLYTHERIN? Hufflepuff may not be so bad…." She kept going on whispering in Albus's ear as he tried very hard not to listen to her.

"Okay, children, follow me," said Ms. McGonagall, a woman Albus recognized from some times that she had come around his house for dinner. She had already explained about the Houses, but Albus was too nervous and in shock to listen.

They walked into the Great Hall and he saw thousands of kids, yelling, talking, but they all became silent as the First Years walked in. McGonagall placed an old, tattered hat on a stool, and as she walked away, the hat open at the brim as if it were its mouth and began to sing:

_Oh you may not think me pretty,  
But don't judge with your eye,  
I will let you eat me,_

_If you find a smarter hat than I,  
There are many hats in a world today,  
So blue, some read, some gray,  
But I cap them all,   
And I will show you why on this very fine day.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be. _

__

You might belong in _Gryffindor__,   
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Or You might belong in __Hufflepuff__,   
Where their hard work sets them apart,  
Or yet in wise old __Ravenclaw__,   
if you're clever and smart,  
Or perhaps in __Slytherin__   
if you're truly cunning at heart.  
_

_  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
I tell you that you're in safe hands!  
For I'm a Thinking Cap! _

"_Well that was…interesting," _thought Albus.

"And now: the sorting!" said McGonagall, "Alexander, Chelsea!" She was sorted into Ravenclaw.

"Bernard, Caradoc!" He was the first Gryffindor. Then, after a couple of names: "Corner, Cedric." He caught Rose's eye and winked. He was sorted into Ravenclaw. He didn't recognize any names until "Macmillan, Nancy," who was sorted into Hufflepuff. He had met Nancy before, but only briefly. Then he heard the name "Macnair, Blair."

"_Macnair, that sounds very familiar_," He turned around to see who it was, and saw that it was the girl from the train who had laughed at Rose and threatened Albus. Before the hat had even touched her head, it screamed, "SLYTHERIN!" She turned around to him and snarled, before walking over to the Slytherin table.

"Malfoy, Scorpius!" He saw the kid who Dad and Uncle Ron had pointed out to him and Rose at the train. He was very pale and had more of a strut than a walk, and his eyes narrowed as he saw Albus. The hat sorted him into Slytherin at almost the same speed as Blair.

After a few names, "Polo, Ian" (HUFFLEPUFF!) was sorted. And then…

"Potter, Albus Severus!" A lot of murmuring broke out "Potter? Did she say Potter?" "He looks exactly as Harry does in pictures!" "Yup, that's him, I saw his dad at King's Cross." The last thing he saw before the hat drooped over his eyes was that Scorpion kid smirking at him.

"Hmm…Potter…You possess many traits that Gryffindor House values, but then, you also have the cunning and pride of Slytherin House…"

Remembering what his father had told him, Albus thought "_Not Slytherin! Not Slytherin!"_

"Not Slytherin?" the hat chuckled, "You are SO like your father, well then…better be…GRYFFINDOR!" A wave of relief spread over him. All of a sudden, he couldn't stop smiling. He made his way over to the Gryffindor table which was cheering and whooping. Fred patted him on the back, James said "And to think, I thought you would be in Slytherin!"

Then came Rose's turn. The hat took a very long time on her. After a few minutes it screamed, "RAVENCLAW!" Fred looked surprised, but then he said, "Well, at least it's not Slytherin." Albus personally thought that being Ravenclaw would do her a lot of good. She was very smart, and sometimes it's better not to be in the same house as your parents. Then McGonagall called, "Wullery, Emma," and that brought Albus back to reality. He saw it was the girl who had screamed something at him on the train, and was very happy when she was sorted into "HUFFLEPUFF!" Then the last name "Zabini, Jaquelyn" was called. Albus had heard his father talk about the Zabini's many times before (and not because of good things) and was very surprised when she was sorted into Gryffindor. However, a tiny little wizard tapped a little glass and said, "May I please have you attention?" and Albus gave it to him.

Sorry about the Sorting Hat song, I knew it changed every year, but I'm not smart enough to come up with a totally new song so I kind of just modified the old one. Oh and I know McGonagall being there and Flitwick being Headmaster don't really make sense but I couldn't think of anyone else!Please Read & Review and give me some suggestions? Thanks.


	3. Chapter 3: The first day part 1

Chapter3

After Flitwick had stopped speaking, Albus and the rest of the First Year Gryffindors followed Fred and another girl who looked sort of like a mouse up to the common room.

It was just like Dad had said! There was a large fireplace, as well as many comfy looking armchairs. Then, Fred led them up to the boys' dormitories. There were five four-poster beds.

"I'll leave you guys to it," he said, and then went to go meet up with some of his mates. Each of the boys in Albus's room introduced themselves. He learned he was sharing a dormitory with a very tall boy he'd met in the boat named Marcus MacDonald, and three others names Ian Thomas, Jet Fain, and Devon Brightin. And before he could ask anymore about them, he drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, he woke at 5 AM, anxious for the day to start. He debated for awhile about whether to go down to the Great Hall, but after deciding it was too early, he changed into his robes and went down to the common room. It was completely empty, except for a very petite red haired girl with huge, prominent, brown eyes who was sitting in an armchair reading a book.

"Oh, hello!" she said after noticing Albus. As she looked up, he noticed she also had freckles. The word "beautiful" came to mind, but he swept it away quickly. "My name's Jaquelyn. Jacquelyn Zabini." She grimaced a little when she said her surname. Albus found that a little odd, but each to his or her own. "And yours is…?"

"Oh yeah, Albus. Albus Severus, actually. Albus Severus Potter."

"Potter, REALLY?"

"Um, yeah, I think our dads have met…but what about my father is so AMAZING?" Albus was starting to get agitated with all these people wondering about his father.

"You mean you don't know?" She looked stunned.

"Well, obviously," Albus replied, a little moodily.

"True, sorry. Well isn't your dad the one who defeated the Dark Wizard Voldemort?"

"Um, who?" Albus was starting to get confused, and yet…that name sounded familiar. It sounded important.

"Wow, your relationship is really bad with your father, isn't it?"

"Well, at least I don't grimace every time I hear the name 'Potter'!"

"You're right. Sorry."

"It al--" but before he could finish, she burst out into speech.

"It's just--I can't stand my family! The Zabini's are pure blood maniacs! The whole lot of them have been in Slytherin since the bloodline started! I'm telling you, I'm the first Zabini Gryffindor EVER! My cousins are a bunch of idiots who only care about themselves, and my bloody BROTHER wants to outlaw muggle-borns from attending Hogwarts in the future! My grandmother killed every husband she had and somehow weasled a bunch of gold out of them before doing it! My dad probably will never speak to me again after he finds out I'm a Gryffindor, and my mother tells me everyday that it's pathetic that I actually CARE about school. Plus, every family get together they only discuss three things: themselves, their money, and their pure-bloodedness. Oh, and how much they hate muggles!"

Albus was stunned into silence. He had never met anyone who hated their family that much! Mind you, she had good reason, but boy was she FIERCE.

Looking like she was on the verge of tears, and very embarrassed, she said, "Sorry about that. So, what class are you most looking forward to?"

Though he found this abrupt subject change a little weird, he didn't want her to kill someone or worse, CRY, so he just went with it.

"Defense Against the Dark Arts! My dad's an auror, and he deals with that stuff everyday. What about you?"

"Oh, I'm looking forward to that, too, but honestly, I can't wait until third year when we can pick extra subjects! I really want to learn about Muggle Studies! Hey, in Defense Against the Dark Arts, maybe you'll learn what your dad that was so amazing!"

"_I hope so,"_ he thought.

But before he could dwell on it any further, he saw Marcus, the boy he had met in the boat, come down the stairs.

Yawning, he said, "What was all that noise about? And who are you?" he asked, pointing to Jaquelyn.

"I'm Jaquelyn Zabini, and disregard anything you've heard about my family. I'm nothing like them!" she saidm practically shouting.

"Well, I'm Muggle Born, so I'll take your word for it," he said, smiling. He seemed to find Jacquelyn's fierceness amusing, rather than terrifying, as Albus did. "Shall we go down to the Great Hall?"

"Let's," said Jaquelyn.

In the Great Hall, their schedules were passed out. They saw they had Herbology with the Ravenclaws (Great! He could see Rose), then double Potions with the Slytherin (ooh, yuck), then Charms with the Hufflepuffs, and Transfiguration, only the Gryffindors.

"Busy day, eh?" said Marcus.

To be continued…I'm just really tired, haha


End file.
